Look who's home!
by Pinkwataah1
Summary: Fran somehow get's lost in time, back in 1989, Sara's home...and Fran is faced with a horrible decision.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Nunya Biz here! Okay, if you know me as an author, you know I've said in the past "I don't update unless I get at least 3 reviews". Forget about that. I won't **_**require **_**3 reviews, but… I will update faster with each review! Oh, and I'm open to suggestions! I will almost always use them! Also, the rating for this story will be a rollercoaster… so it's all up to what you want to see…I might move the rating to M. Okay, enjoy. I'm done with my ramble.**

"Max, sweetie, are you absolutely sure you can't come to my cousins wedding?" she whined, fixing Max's tie. She didn't know why he wore one, though, he usually just worked at home.

"Oh, yes, darling, I'm sorry." He said, wiping his brow. "I…I think I have a fever."

Fran pursed her lips (which were covered in globs of red lipstick) together. She couldn't tell if Maxwell was telling the truth, or if he just didn't want to go. "But it's not as if I can take the children to keep me company!" she whined. "It's aged 21 and up!"

"Well then Maggie can go!" Max said almost too quickly. Fran now knew he was lying and she tightened her grip on his tie.

"No, she can't. She has a week-long babysitting job starting… yesterday."

Max gently pushed her hands away, because her grip was progressively getting tighter. "I'm sorry, darling, but I'm just so…" he let out a fake cough. "…sick."

Fran arched her eyebrow and shrugged. She turned away and grabbed her suitcase, opening it and taking out a small plastic bag. "Okay, I understand, I just suppose I will have to return this." She said, swinging the bag back and forth, taunting him.

"What is that?" Max asked uncomfortably, but curiosity getting the better of him. Fran didn't say a word (which was uncommon for her). She simply took some sexy lingerie and winked at him. "I…I don't see why you need to return it." Max concluded shakily. Fran just smiled and nodded, knowing this was killing him.

_This is killing me! _Max thought. _It's torture! Does she know I'm lying? Ugh… Okay, let me think! If I stay home with the children, I won't be able to… oh my God. I won't be able to spend a week alone with Fran in a hotel…my gorgeous new wife. But on the other hand, if I tell the truth, I will have to spend an entire week celebrating with the Fines. That's like Sylvia, Yetta, Morty, and Frita times 500! _Max looked at his expectant wife, almost thinking it was worth it, then he stepped back. _Oh my. Does she know I'm thinking? Am I being too obvious? Get a grip man… think about it. Fran will probably kill me for lying to her… and deny me anyway. Yes, I'll just stay home. In a week, when she gets home she'll miss me so much that she'll just be DYING to get in bed with me. _"Well…" Max concluded, sweating. "Have a nice trip."

"…Oh…" Fran spat out, shocked. That was not the sentence she was expecting.

She grabbed her suitcase sadly and moped out of the house. Max sighed heavily, hoping that he made the right choice_. _

Little did he know he might never have the chance to…love her… again.

_1 week later_

Fran got off the plane in New York City. She hadn't called Max the entire trip, and when he called the hotel (since neither of them had cell phones) asking for 'his beautiful wife, Fran Sheffield', she still didn't answer. She was entirely too mad to even consider talking to him.

Little did _she _know _she _might never have the chance to love _Max _again.

She stepped off the plane (with, might I add, twenty extra shopping bags in her hand… she shopped when she was upset – too bad for Max) and saw a pay phone. She decided that maybe it was time to forgive him… halfway. She quickly walked over to it and put her suitcase and shopping bags next to her tall black boot, adding two quarters. "Sheffield residence, Niles speaking."

"Niles, it's Fran, put Max on please."

"Oh, Mrs. Sheffield! I am so glad you called. Mr. Sheffield, the children, and I were getting worried you didn't answer our calls."

"Sorry, Niles… I'm a little P.O'd at Max and when the caller ID on the hotel telephone doesn't say 'Niles, Gracie, Maggie, or Brighton', I have to assume it's Max… but I've decided to forgive him…"

"Mrs. Sheffield, you're rambling." Niles informed her.

"Sorry… can you put Max on please?"

"Yes Ma'am." Fran sighed and shifted her weight to her right foot before hearing Max's wonderful voice.

"Fran?"

"Hi baby!"

"Oh, Thank God you're alright. I was getting worried! Why didn't you call me back?"

"Because I'm still a little angry at you. Anyway, I'm on my way home. I spent about 2000 dollars on gifts for me and about 1000 on the family and Niles." She could hear a sigh from the other line. "What are you worried about? We're billionaires for God's sake!" she thought she said at a normal volume, but since her voice travels, she felt the whole airport staring at her. She cautiously picked up her belongings. "But I didn't get anything for you!"

"Why is that darling?"

"Because if you hadn't lied, sucked it up, and came to Boca with me, you could've gotten souvenirs too!"

"How did you know I lied?"

"It wasn't that hard, baby, you're the worst liar ever!"

"Okay, okay… when should you be home?"

"Maybe 45 minutes… I'm gonna stop at Auntie Anne's and get a soft pretzel and Lemonade. What is Niles cooking?"

"His special Onion, Bean, and Liver casserole." Max said. "I swear, Fran, I think he cooks that because he's mad that we make him cook every night." Fran didn't have to see Max to know that he was cringing on the other line.

"So, I'll get pizza?" Fran asked. Max giggled and Fran honked out a laugh. Immediately, she could feel the airport walk away after that. She grew quite offended.

"Yes." Max whispered into the phone.

"Okay, I'll just -" suddenly, Fran heard her husband letting out a scream, followed by the kids and Niles. Then, she let out a high pitched scream when she felt the ground shake under her. She fell to the ground and clung to the phone and phone poll so she wouldn't lose Max. The whole airport screamed and ducked under whatever they could find. One child fell down the escalator, knocking people out of the way, screaming for her mommy. The mother dropped everything and ran after her, screaming 'Emily! Emily!' knocking down other people, only to fall down as well. Before she even got to the ground to pick up her daughter, the lights flickered on and off, before everything went completely black. Pitch black. She wouldn't even be able to see her hand in front of her face. It seemed everyone in the entire airport screamed when that happened, and she could still hear that mother over everyone. "Emily! Emily! Where are you?" Fran stared down at her 3 month pregnant belly (even though she couldn't even see it), lying a hand over it. What if that were her kid? "Max? Max?" she said into the phone. Nothing. Fran sat there, listening to the screams and the families calling for their family members. Suddenly, she heard the roof collapse behind her and she turned around. She couldn't see anything, but what she heard was loud, loud screams and names being called. Some of those screams were so heinous and so scary she would remember them forever. It would burn in the back of her mind. It was as if someone had gotten seriously injured… or worse. _Oh, don't think of that Fran._

The ground was still shaking. She heard someone scream 'I'm going to sue!' and Fran clenched her fists. It wasn't the airports fault an earthquake was occurring. The lady was over reacting and it seemed some people just sued to make a living. After what seemed like hours, the lights went back on and the screaming stopped. There were murmurs and mumbles around and ladies and gentlemen who seemed pretty pissed. Families were still running around looking for the family members who might have gone to the food court, who might have fell, who might have hit their head, or who might have gone to the bathroom. Fran quickly got up and dragged her suitcase behind her, running out. She heard a lady come on the intercom and try to convince people it was okay. She got out to her car and felt an aftershock. She ducked down on the dirty ground until it passed, listening to the high pitched screams coming from the airport. When it passed, Fran cautiously got up and looked around. She saw a payphone and quickly put two quarters in it, calling home. No answer. _"Damn!" _she mumbled. _"What's going on there? Is it worse?" _She quickly hopped into her car and drove home.

Her car pulled up to the driveway. The house seemed fine. All of the houses in the neighborhood seemed fine, but she couldn't be sure enough. "Max, kids! Niles!" Fran screamed, running through the door. When she came in, she dropped all of her bags and her jaw dropped. Maxwell... _her _Maxwell... was in _their _living room, making out with a thin, tall, blonde.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Thanks to my two reviewers so far! I'm very happy at the quick response! Hope you like this chapter!**

"OH MY GAWD!" screamed Fran, with that loud-pitching scream of hers. She walked over to Max and began hitting him with her purse. "And in our own home?" she screamed.

"Do I… Do I know you?" Maxwell asked shakily, rubbing his arm, as the blonde arched an eyebrow at Max and put her hands on her hips.

"Oh, yeah, act like you don't know me so you can be with this… this... sl-" she breathed. "you're lucky I'm Jewish!" she put her hands on her hips. "Five years? Five years history and you just throw it away? Now I know why you didn't want to go to Boca with me! It's so you could…"

"Stop it! Stop it!" the blonde cried, shoving Fran out of the way. "I'm calling the police and you…" she turned to Max. "You have a lot of explaining to do!" she cried. "And you… you better get out of here before the police get you!" she warned as she ran to the kitchen.

"WHAT'S GOING ON DOWN THERE?" Fran heard Maggie yell.

"Oh, MAGGIE! MAGGIE!" Fran yelled up the stairs.

"Nothing, darling!" Max yelled up the stairs, putting a hand over Fran's mouth, which Fran proceeded to lick.

Max made a face and wiped it on Fran's sleeve. "Get out!" Max warned angrily.

"I'd love to see you kick me out of my own damn house!" Fran yelled after her. When she was out of sight, Fran closed her eyes and crossed her arms. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" Fran asked, eyes still not open.

"What are you talking about?" Max asked. "Who are you?"

Fran opened her eyes and looked at him in disbelief. She stuck her jaw out. "That… that…" Fran pointed to the kitchen. "Floozy is gone. You can stop playing dumb!"

"I mean… you look familiar to me, but I don't recognize you!" Fran opened her mouth to speak, but Max stopped her. "Please, Miss - " Max started, hoping she'd fill in the name.

"Sheffield."

"Miss." He continued. "I think I've heard enough of that distinctive voice for… a life time." Fran clenched her fists, which Maxwell noticed. "I am trying to be as polite as possible here but you're making it hard. Do you REALIZE how much trouble you just got me in with the love of my life?"

Fran's jaw dropped. "You called me the love of your life just one week ago!" she said, her voice cracking. She wiped a tear from her eye. "Who is that lady, Max? I mean, she looks familiar, but… I thought… I kind of thought you loved me. That you weren't going to take it back this time!" she said, tears flowing.

"When the bloody hell I EVER declare my love for you and take it back?" Max asked, anger growing in his voice.

"I can't believe you! Don't you remember Paris? The plane ride? Our wedding? Honeymoon where we got trap-trapped on an island?" a waterfall was falling from her eyes now, she could hardly form complete sentences. "Are you sick?" Fran asked, placing a hand on his forehead. "Did that earthquake do something to your brain? If so, we can work through this together!"

"What earthquake?" Max yelled, taking her hands off of her forehead. "Miss What-ever-your-name-is, is there someone we can call for you?"

"I didn't think you were the cheating kind… and you don't even have the _decency _to take responsibility! What did I do wrong? Am I not pretty enough, are my skirts not short enough? Are you still afraid of commitment?"

At this moment the blonde walked back in, Maxwell's back facing her. "No, no! You're a very attractive and beautiful woman, but -"

"So you ARE cheating?" the blonde asked, walking in.

"Yeah, on me!" Fran told her.

"No, I… I'm not. I think this big haired brunette might have a…_ a mental issue!"_

"I most certainly do not have 'a mental issue'" Fran said, hitting Max. Blondie pushed Fran's hand away and Fran looked at her in disbelief.

"That's it! I'm taking half of everything in this house! Including Niles! Let's see… Three children, which one do you want to split in half? MAGGIE, GRACIE, B! GET DOWN HERE!"

"Oh no! You're not taking my children!" The Blonde cried as 3 younger versions of Maggie, Brighton, and Gracie came down.

"You're children? I'll fight you for them!" Fran said, kicking off her heels and taking off her earrings.

"You're not going to fight us for our own children!" Max yelled, holding the blonde.

"Who the heck are you?" Brighton asked, annoyed by the sound of her voice.

"Is this… is this a prank?" Fran asked. "Because it's not funny!"

"The police are on their way!" Blondie barked, shaking Max's hands away. She was very mad at Max.

"Great, so they can kick _you _out!" Fran said, hearing sirens in the distance.

"Look, I don't think this is all necessary. Is there anyone we can call to pick you up?" Max asked. "It's just… you seem familiar to me and I'm… attracted to…" he turned to Sara, who's eyebrows were narrowed. "Niles." Max quickly finished, hoping he saved himself. Blondie and Fran both cringed. "Look. This lady is pregnant. She does not need to have her baby in the police station or a mental institute…"

"PREGANANT WITH YOUR BABIES YOU DAMN…"

Max's face grew red. "When the police get here, Sara, I will tell them that…"

"Wait… _Sara?"_

"Uh, yeah!" The blonde remarked. Fran looked at the picture frame that held the picture of Max's… former wife and then compared faces.

"Oh my gawd…"

"What?" Sara asked.

Fran turned to Max. "You never told me Sara had a twin… with the same name as her! You're sick!" Fran said, walking out to where the police were.

**Authors Note: ugh, sorry if this chapter sucked. I think it sucked. My next chapter will be better I think. obsessedwiththenanny17…. HOW DID YOU KNOW I WAS PLANNING THAT? Haha… I made a vague description so nobody would know! LOL! Oh well… you were going to find out sooner or later. You're smart! I would have never guessed that had someone else been writing the chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Fran walked into the police station, handcuffed. "I didn't do anything wrong officuh! That's _my_ family and that's _my _house! My husband, whose babies I'm having in six months, ch-cheated on me with his former dead wife's twin sistuh who has the same name as her! I didn't even know she had a sistuh, let alone a twin!" she tried to tell the officer, sitting down as he unlocked her handcuffs.

"You _do_ need to be locked up in a mental hospital." He informed her.

"I do not! I am telling the complete truth! Isn't there something in some professional book that says 'innocent until proven guilty'?"

"Miss. Fine, let me go over the charges against you. Breaking and entering…"

"What did I break?" Fran practically shouted.

"An expensive vase, it was located on the floor near the door and you knocked it over."

"Well if you ask me it's Mistuh Sheffield's fault. I always told him to move it!"

"Would a wife really call her husband 'Mr.'?" The officer asked.

"We have a complicated relationship." Fran opened her mouth to try to explain, but decidedd against it. She would probably just dig herself into a deeper hole.

"You are also charged with threatening to kidnap their children and kill one…" he recited, looking down at a clipboard with some official looking documents on it.

"I never threatened to kill one!" Fran defended, staring at him in disbelief.

"You said, quote unquote, which one do you want me to cut in half? Miss. Sara Sheffield told me."

"No, it's because I was angry and… and well I needed half of everything and I wasn't thinking!"

"Obviously." The officer said smugly. He flipped the paper over to see the next paper. "Physical violence…"

"Who did I hit?" Fran wanted to know.

"Maxwell Sheffield, with your bag." The officer informed her.

"My husband? You call that a _hit? _He deserved it for cheating on me and denying it!"

Thepolice officer flipped the first paper back over and sighed, before looking at Fran's stomach. "Poor baby. He has to deal with a mother like you…"

Fran's jaw dropped. "I beg your pardon?"

"Never mind, it'll probably be taken away from you anyway." He said, moving his hand to her stomach, and rubbing his hand up and down… he seemed like quite a creep.

"Oh no, you're not taking my baby away!" she told him, smacking his hand away.

He took out something that looked like it would hurt. No, it wasn't a gun… it looked like a taser. She knew that because her and Niles always watched reruns of Law and Order. "Don't assault a police officer!"

"Aren't you taking this a little extreme?" Fran asked, getting up and using her hand to lower his. "I can report you for sexual harassment!" She could sense hatred and anger in his eyes. She didn't care though; her life couldn't get any worse. She was already going through hell right now. The only thing that was keeping her going was the life inside of her, and without her baby she didn't know what she would do.

The officer held his taser down low and looked at everyone whose eyes were fixed on them. "This is none of your concern!" he spat at them, then smiled at Fran, whispering. "Who do you think a jury is going to believe? A police officer of 5 years, or a young lady with high heels, big hair, and short skirts…"

"I think, Officer Bruno, that they will believe the young lady, considering I'm testifying against you as a witness." a police officer told him, walking out from a hallway.

"Petuh?" Fran asked. The officer shot her a glare.

"You know her?" the officer asked Peter, holding the taser to Fran, who had her hands up at this point and eyes crossed, looking at the taser.

"No…" Peter said nonchalantly.

"Yeah. He's my ex boyf…" Fran looked at his glare. "I mean… no… I just… read his name tag!" Fran added, looking at his name tag which read _Officer Michaels. _"I guessed." She tried.

"That doesn't matter. If she sues for sexual harassment and you lie to get out of trouble, you'll be in more trouble than you can imagine. We're talking jail."

"Yeah! _And _all of these people out here could be witnesses too!" referring to everyone in the waiting area (whose eyes were fixed on them again). They quickly turned around and pretended to read magazines, watch TV, or talk. "THANKS FOR YOUR HELP!" Fran screamed, sitting down, trying to clear her head. _So why doesn't anyone know about the earthquake? Why didn't Max tell me Sara had a twin sister? Is this a joke? It can't be… why are there younger versions of Maggie, Gracie, and B. I didn't think Max was a cheater… he's not. He wouldn't abandon me and he certainly wouldn't abandon his babies. _Fran put her hand on her stomach. _No. No way he'd do that… but it's not as if Sara came back from the dead. It has to be a twin… but how does that explain the children's ages? Does the earthquake have anything to do with this? Everything was fine before the earthquake. Maybe this is a dream… It's not denial. No, I'm not crazy…_

"S-Sir…" Officer Bruno tried. Fran looked up.

"That's enough! In my office."

"No!" Officer Bruno yelled, dropping his taser to reach for his gun. Fran was very alarmed now and before she knew it there must have been 50 officers surrounding him. Fran quickly covered her stomach with her hands, fearing for her babies life.

"PUT THE GUN DOWN!" Peter ordered. Instead of doing that, Officer Bruno aimed it at Peter, then to Fran. Fran held her stomach tighter, fearing even more for her babies life. Officer Bruno saw this and smirked.

"PUT THE GUN DOWN!" Peter ordered again.

_What did I do to make him so angry at me. _Fran wondered to herself, holding her stomach as tight as she could. Officer Bruno saw this and smirked, aiming the gun at her stomach. The words 'Mistuh Sheffield' escaped her lips. She was hoping for her wonderful husband to save her…. Even though she knew he wouldn't because he's not her 'husband' anymore. She closed her eyes tight.

"I've had enough of that voice… no one else should have to hear it." Officer Bruno said. Then a gunshot went off, followed by a whole bunch more and lots of screams. Everything faded to black.

**Authors note: What do you think happened? Sorry for the cliffhanger. Review!**

.


	4. Chapter 4

_When Fran asks how her baby is, the doctors say the baby didn't make this and this strangely hits Max hard… as if he got hit by a bus._

_Sara is angry when Max gets home._

**Authors note: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please give me suggestions… sometimes they help me update faster. I want to put in this story what **_**you **_**want to see! KalinaLuvR, I love Fran and Max waaay more than Niles and C.C. They are so much better for each other, in my opinion. I thought everyone would… so it's weird to me that it's mostly N/C couples here on fanfiction… maybe it's just because they're a fun couple to work with. Idk. Also, I don't know how to pm. Maybe you can tell me in a… review? :o) Obsessedwiththenanny17… what an appropriate name! lol. Idk, maybe that movie was burning in the back of my mind when I wrote this haha.**

Fran slowly awoke, aching all over… especially her side and her head. She kept her eyes closed, but heard many doctors around her murmuring 'she's waking up' or 'it's a miracle'. Fran didn't want to open her eyes… she didn't want to see where she was or who was with her, so she just kept her eyes closed.

"Why aren't her eyes opening?" a female voice asked.

"I have no idea… that's odd…" Fran felt a hand being pushed on her forehead. "We are just hoping she'll continue giving us signs that she's recovering. This is a big sign."

"Oh, I hope she's okay. She has to be okay…" a man's voice also said. Fran quickly opened her eyes when she heard a mans voice, as she regained consciousness and began thinking of the most important man in her life – even though he didn't know it.

"Mistuh Sheffield?" Fran said out loud, opening her eyes. She turned to see two females, one Puerto Rican with black hair and one white with brown hair, both thin. They were wearing white coats. Then, she turned to see an overweight woman, who shrieked 'Thank God!'. She had a donut in her hand. Then, next to that lady, there was a man with a really bad wig on. He was smiling. Next to him, she saw another blonde female… maybe in her 30's or 40's. She kept her gaze on them before realizing they were her mother and father and her best friend, Val. Before Fran asked anything else, she asked "Where's Mistuh Sheffield?"

Sylvia lowered the donut from her mouth. "Oh, you mean that gorgeous billionaire who said you broke into his house? He came the day you got into the hospital, said he heard about the shooting on the radio and wanted to make sure it wasn't you. When he found out it _was _you, he was heartbroken and couldn't stay. He said he felt like it was partially his fault. He wanted to come, especially because he didn't know 'what your family was like'." Sylvia mimicked. "He said he thought he knew you from sometime in the past… before you barged into his house. Speaking of barging in a house shooting in jail…" anger started growing in her voice. "Why the _HELL _where you arrested?"

"I was arrested?"

"Yes you were, and you are in big trouble!" Sylvia said angrily, frowning at Fran.

Stop yelling at me, Ma!"Fran whined.

The white woman stared at Sylvia in disbelief before suggesting that maybe this wasn't the right time to bring it up.

"What happened? Why am I here? Where am I? When am I? How old am I? …. Don't answer that." Fran said, looking around at the computers and charts for the first time.

"It's Wednesday, September 3rd, 1989. You are in Saint Jude's hospital. You were… shot in jail."

_1989?_ Fran thought to herself. _If this was a joke… they wouldn't be carrying it right now. But why does 1989 seem like such an important year… and the third of a month? Something 3__rd__, 1989… something… December! December 3__rd__, 1989… what happened on that date? Oh, it's no use asking Ma, Daddy, or Val… apparently it hasn't happened yet. _"Why did I go to jail?"

"Breaking and Entering, threatening to kidnap and kill, physical violence…" Sylvia said angrily.

The brunette nurse glared at her again.

"Ah, stop it!" Fran said, holding her head. "I remember it now. Never say those words again… it just reminds me of the… incident."

"You asked!" Morty told Fran.

"Oy, my side and head hurt just thinking about it!" Fran told them, before actually looking at herself for the first time. There were big scars on her side. It made her feel insecure, and then she quickly looked at her stomach. "How are my babies?" Fran asked immedietly.

"YEAH… HOW DID YOU GET PREGNANT?"

"Well, Sylvia, when a man and woman love each other very much…" Val said, very serious, not realizing that she didn't actually need the…_full…_ answer. The brunette now glared at Val.

"I _KNOW _that, Val… I better." Sylvia snapped, making Val jump back. "How could you not tell me? How could I have not noticed? You just seemed to have a flat belly one day and the next day I find out you're in jail and you're three months pregnant. I mean, don't get me wrong… I'd love to be a grandmother, but…"

"Who's the father? I'll kill 'em!" Morty asked, interrupting Fran's ramble.

"Don't kill him, it's Mistuh Sheffield. My _husband! _You remember the wedding…" Fran tried, with no success… what she expected.

"We'll ask her later." Sylvia suggested.

Fran quickly picked up the phone on the bedside table next to her and began dialing.

"Who are you calling?" Val asked.

"Mistuh Sheffield."

"Why?"

"Because he's my husband… whether he knows it or not."

"Uh…." There was a long silence. "Okay." Val said, sitting down.

"Darling, are you feeling okay?" Sylvia asked, laying a hand on her head.

"Obviously not!" Fran said, annoyed.

"She's feeling fine now, we have her on heavy pain medication, but in a while it will wear off and we will have to give her more medication." The Puerto Rican told her, grabbing her charts from the foot of the bed. Fran quickly dialed the number and Niles answered.

"Sheffield residence, Niles sp -"

"Niles!" Fran interrupted.

"Yes, who is this?"

"How could you ask not recognize my voice?" Fran asked, then cringed, remembering the last words the shooter said before he shot her. "Fran… the one who barged into your house… the one who got shot. Put Mistuh Sheffield on!" she ordered.

"Yes, the delusional woman who threatened to kill one of the kids and who got him in trouble with his wife because you convinced yourself you're his wife. Uhh… he can't talk to you right now. His wife wouldn't let him, anyway! He's still on a tight string! I'm hanging up." he said, beginning to do just that.

"Niles!" Fran said into the phone. He put the phone back up to his ear. "I have no one else to turn to! Don't you remember all those years you spent trying to get me and Mistuh Sheffield together? I was his nanny for 5 years first and then we married!"

"Sounds vaguely familiar, but it simply cannot be true. Mister Sheffield is already happily married and wouldn't do anything to risk that… they'll be together forever no matter how many _psychos _like you try to tell him otherwise." Niles angrily spat out and began to hang up the phone.

"Niles, I can prove it." Fran said into the phone. "The childrens names are Gracie, Maggie, and Brighton. Maggie is the oldest one, and Grace is the youngest. Let's see… it's 1989 so that means Maggie is… um… 10 and Brighton is 5 and Gracie is 2. Maxwell is very insecure and predictable. He is a Broadway producer that passed on Cats. He hates Andrew Lloyd Webber."

"So you're a stalker? How else would you know that?" Niles asked. Fran sighed… _why was Niles so dense?_ She looked at everyone in the room who was looking at her as if she had 10 heads. She didn't even care. She needed to speak to Max. "I'm hanging up!" Niles began hanging up the phone again.

Niles! I swear if you give the phone to Max I'll buy you spy – night – vision binoculars and shoe phones and I'll send Miss. Babcock anonymous letters telling her how pathetic of a lady she is! Niles hesitated for a minute. It sounded tempting.

"How did you know I spied and hated Miss. Babcock!"

"BECAUSE I'VE BEEN LIVING IN THAT HOUSE FOR 5 DAMN YEARS!" Fran turned to see her guests. They were still looking at her. "Niles – pl"

"That's quite enough!" Sylvia said, snatching the phone from Fran and hanging it up. "Ma… what's wrong with you?"

"You're actually insane!"

"NO I'M NOT… Get out!" Fran ordered.

"Fran, please…" Morty started.

"No, get out. I want to be alone."

"Wait… I just need to know… how old is Fran?" The brunette nurse asked the parents, walking out.

"It's 1989 so I'm… 19!" The nurse looked back and laughed, surprised that Fran 'still had a sense of humor' "BUT this time travel didn't affect my age so I'm… 29!" she yelled again, this time Sylvia looking at her odd. Everybody left, except for the Puerto Rican nurse. "You too, please." Fran said, motioning to the door. The nurse nodded and set Fran's charts down on the side of her bed. "No, wait… stay for a minute. Please. I have some questions."

"Certainly!" The Puerto Rican nurse replied, with a beautiful smile with pearly white teeth.

"First of all, sweetie, why don't you get that hair out of your eyes? You're a gorgeous woman and shouldn't hide your face!" Fran reached up and pushed the hair away from her eyes and smiled. "Beautiful. You could be a model."

"No I couldn't."

"Yes you could. You're beautiful."

"You look familiar… do I know you?"

"No I don't think so…" Fran said, starting to think. Her jaw dropped and she had an embarrassed smirk on her face when she realized what the nurse recognized her from. She remembered that time when Maggie wanted to go on the date with her boyfriend but also had to volunteer at the hospital, so Fran took over her position and had to… shave Max for surgery. Fran started to tear up, realizing that there might not be any more funny incidents with her and her husband and children anymore.

"Don't cry!" The nurse pleaded, sitting on the side of her bed. Fran sucked it up.

"What was the name of the man who shot me?"

"Are you sure you want to talk about - "

"Yes!" Fran interrupted. "What's his name and where is he now?"

"Officer Bruno… he was… killed in the shooting."

"He's not a victim."

"I know… the police officers shot him after he shot you."

"Why did they surround both of us in a circle, why not just him?"

"I don't know."

"Okay. Why did he shoot me?"

"The police believe it's because when you said you might sue for sexual harrassment, he got nervous and thought…" she swallowed. "Thought if you were dead you couldn't sue."

"So he did that in front of police. He'd go on trial anyway!"

"He's stupid." Fran had to chuckle at the nurses comment. It was true.

"You… um… never answered my one question. He was aiming at my pregnant stomach just to be a…" she swallowed the word she was going to use. "Jerk. Did my baby get harmed?"

The nurse looked at her sympathetically and Fran's face dropped even farther than it was. "I don't know if you remember, but…"

"I remember everything perfectly, since my mutha said all the reasons I was arrested. I remember how much it hurt for the first 5 seconds, before everything went black after I got shot in the head. It's a surprise I didn't die."

"It was only the side of the head. You're lucky, it didn't hit your skull. It just missed it. Anyway, at the last second you turned your body."

"to try to protect my baby"

"Yes and… it didn't help. The bullet still went through your stomach." Fran looked at her in disbelief, tearing up. That was her _child. _Not only that, but it was the only thing she'd be able to look at and remember Max. It was her only connection. She started bawling her eyes out and the nurse hugged her. After a while, the nurse asked "do you need more medication?"

"No… this pain of losing my child hurts much worse than whatever physical pain I'm having."

The nurse nodded. "Let me tell you something… I strangely believe you about Maxwell Sheffield being your husband and those being your babies. I don't care if nobody remembers your wedding or anything. He's a cheater and I hate him.

"Don't hate him… it's not his fault. I traveled back in time. That's why the kids are younger and Sara's alive. Not her twin sister."

"I believe you… and maybe I shouldn't but… nobody can be this great an actor. Or that crazy."

"I'm sorry… I want to be left alone."

"Okay, but I'm on your side. If you need anything, just call." She walked out. After 10 minutes of crying, Fran picked up the phone and called Niles again.

"Sheffield Residence - "

"Hi, Niles, sorry, My Mutha hung up the phone."

"LEAVE US ALONE!"

"No, Niles. I am his wife! I married him after Sara…" _DECEMBER 3__rd__ 1989! THAT WAS THE DATE! IN ONLY 3 SHORT MONTHS SARA WOULD GET INTO THAT CAR CRASH. Maybe God sent me here to warn them so they could still be one happy family… without me. But I want to be Maxwell's wife again! I mean, if I told them they probably wouldn't believe me anyway… right? Oh, God, I know you give us hard tasks but I don't want to be put on this task! God, please! If I told them and they believed me… yes I'd be saving somebody's life and they'd probably be grateful forever but… I mean if I told them and Sara didn't go on a drive that day… she'd probably be saying 'I'm not going, but I don't know why. Nothing will happen. That chick is crazy'! I want to be Max's wife and the mother to his children!_ "Please put him on the phone!" she pleaded.

"No!" Niles screamed.

Now Fran was feeling pain. Not only because her medication was wearing off, but because of the horrible fact that nobody remembers her and she might never be able to be with Maxwell again.

_Did God send me back in time to warn the family of the day Sara died? If so… why did he wait until I got married to do so? Why didn't he just make her stay home, or leave to come home a little bit later instead of making me feel this pain? I don't care what anyone says… it's worse to have loved and lost then never loved at all. _

_**Meanwhile:**_

Max came out from his office to the kitchen, looking through scripts. Miss. Babcock was all over him as usual, and immediately Niles wished he had taken Fran's offer.

"Who was that, old man?" Max asked, referring to the phone conversation.

"Just that psycho who barged into your house asking to talk to you. I saved you the trouble." Said Niles, smiling.

"SHE'S AWAKE?" Max asked, dropping the scripts. "WHY THE BLOODY HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

"It doesn't matter…" C.C. tried.

"It matters more than anything!" Max ran to the coat closet in the living room, quickly opening it and getting his jacket out. Niles and C.C. were following closely behind. "If Sara asks, tell her I went to a friend's house." Max ran out.

**Back at the hospital:**

Fran cried for 20 minutes about everything going on. She cried about losing her child, losing Max, losing Max's children, losing Niles, even C.C., and she cried in pain from the lack of medication. She cried about the decision she had to make. How could she make such a decision? Should she tell or not? It was a matter of putting Max before herself, and love is about caring for someone so much that you're willing to make big sacrifices, but Fran convinced herself that it would be bad for both him and herself to lose each other, even if Max didn't know who she was.

Suddenly, the door knocked and in walked Maxwell. All of her physical pain just seemed to melt away right away when she saw the love of her life.

"Hi… Miss…"

"Fran… call me Fran. No… call me Miss. Fine. And say my name angrily, as if I had just made you lose $1,000,000 and made Andrew Lloyd Webber gain $2,000,000."

Max looked at her oddly, but shrugged. He figured if she was in a hospital bed, with the memory of being shot in her mind, probably suffering from post traumatic stress disorder, on what might have been his account, AND she might be suffering from a mental disorder, why not? "MISS. FINE!" he yelled, and Fran smiled. He sat on the foot of her bed. Fran reached out to hug him, and he returned the hug.

"Be right back…" Fran said, grabbing her purse and walking to the bathroom. She quickly put on her lip gloss and came back. Max noticed the lip gloss and told himself he wasn't going to kiss her. Fran sat back down on the bed and hugged him again.

They held it for a few moments before looking into each other's eyes and moving in for a passionate kiss. Max wasn't strong enough to not kiss her. Fran reached up to Max's neck and wrapped her arms around it, and Max's hands moved to her waist. Fran's hand then moved up to Max's hair, and she was playing with it. She figured she needed to enjoy this kiss, because she might never have another chance. Her tongue traveled over his lips and he opened his mouth allowing her to stick her tongue in. Both of their tongues were dancing around each other. They both felt like they were in heaven. The kiss lasted for a good two minutes before Max they pulled away to look into each other's eyes. _If I told him, he wouldn't have to go through the death of Sara… but we'll also never be able to share this moment again. Should I tell him? Oy, if I don't tell him, I'll have to wait until 1999 again… double the time it already took him to commit. _Fran leaned in for another kiss to Max._ Even though he's still technically married to Sara he obviously still loves me as much as I love him. _Max quickly pulled away and got up nervously. "Miss. Fine! I'm married! I love my wife and I'd never cheat on her. I can't do this. You've already got me in trouble with my wife. The… incident happened 3 weeks ago and you just woke up 3 weeks later and I'm still kind of in trouble with her. Miss. Fine… Fran…" he sat on the foot of her bed. "I'm married."

_TO ME! _Fran thought.

"And I know you think I'm married to you but I'm not"

_Oy, did I just say that out loud._

"I… I have to go. Call me if you need anything, I promise Niles won't hang up."

_So I have 3 months to think about it… Niles will answer the phone. I can think about it. I know what I should do, but… if I tell, it will hurt me and Max… because he loves me and I think he wants to be with me… a little bit more than he wants to be with Sara. Maybe that's not true…. If I don't tell… it will hurt Max and the family. Don't think about it, Fran. You have 3 months. _Max began to walk out.

"Wait, Mistuh Sheffield…"

"Yes?"

" I know you don't want to hear this…"

Max raised his eyebrow.

"Or think you need to hear this, but you do…"

"What is it?"

"My baby didn't make it."

Max looked at her like a deer in headlights. For some reason, he felt that hit. Hard. As if he got hit by a train. It's like someone just dropped a 500 pound weight on him. Max didn't say anything. He just walked out. A tear escaped his eye as he reached his car… he decided not to take his limo to the hospital. He probably should have, since he would hardly be able to focus on the road. Halfway through the ride, he started bawling. He didn't know why, though. It's not as if the baby was _his, _right?

He pulled up into the driveway, and pulled himself together. He sat there until all of the tears were gone and he had no more to cry. He sat there until his eyes weren't red and puffy anymore, and then he walked into his house.

"Hello there, Max…" Sara said, waiting at the door. Max looked at Niles, who was standing behind her. Niles mouthed 'I'm sorry'. Obviously, Niles told Sara he was going to see Fran because Sara did something to get it out of him. "That's a lovely shade of lip gloss you're wearing."

**Authors note: Kind of dark. I'm sorry. Did you understand it? I thought it was jumbled. Was this chapter too long? I couldn't stop writing. What do you think Fran should do? Tell him, or not tell him? What do you think she will do? Did you think Fran was going to tell him at the end when Fran stopped Max from walking out?**


	5. Chapter 6

Max had been cooped up in his house, depressed, for the past five days. He was doing no work, no matter how much C.C. pleaded. Not a word from Sara which was unfair to him and definitely to the children. They didn't do anything to deserve not seeing their mother or knowing where she was… _and_ not knowing why. _Divorce? _Max thought to himself. _Anger must just be getting the best of her. There is no way we, of all people, could be getting a…divorce. She's the love of my life. That … Miss. Fine woman or whatever her name is, she came barging into my house and now everything's ruined… especially since I think I'm attracted to -" _Niles's knock on the bedroom door shook him of his thought.

"What would you like for dinner, sir?"

MEANWHILE:

Maggie and Brighton were both crowded around the telephone in the kitchen – the way they were yesterday, and the day before that. Their schedule was actually quite upsetting to anybody who knew the situation.

Get up at 4:30 AM

Sit near the phone for 2 ½ hours

Get ready for school as quick as possible

Eat breakfast near the phone

Go to school until 3:00

Run back home to do homework next to the telephone for two hours

Eat dinner near the telephone

Sit there until Daddy came to them and told them to go to bed (which was usually 8:00 PM, because he didn't want them to worry… that and he knew they got up at 4:30, even though they didn't know he knew. He knew that nothing he could say, nothing he could do, would make them stop getting up at 4:30. He wanted them to get at least eight hours.)

And their weekend schedule was much worse.

Get up at 4:30 AM

Sit near the telephone for 4 hours.

Have breakfast near the phone. (It didn't matter how much Max yelled at them to come eat at the table. Gracie and Max just ate at the table while Maggie and Brighton sat near the telephone on the wall in the kitchen... eyes glued to it)

Sit there for 3 hours.

Take an hour and a half long nap (near the telephone, of course)

Eat lunch near the telephone.

Watch the phone until dinner at 5:30.

Eat dinner near the telephone.

Watch the phone until 12:00 at night. They refused to go to bed before then. It didn't matter whether Max threatened to ground them, all they did was stay inside anyway and watch the phone. It didn't matter if Max physically picked them up and put them in bed. Actually, that was worse because they'd sneak down around 1:30 AM instead of 4:30.

And poor Gracie. She didn't know where her mommy was either. She was just constantly crying and asking "Where's Mommy? Is she on Vacaton?" (She couldn't pronounce 'vacation' yet).

Yes, the days in the Sheffield household were quite upsetting. Nobody spoke more than two words to each other and Maggie was getting so depressed, she started not wanting to eat. She started losing her appetite. She was the only one that knew what was going on, even though Max didn't know it. She felt like her mommy was dead.

Suddenly, the phone rang and everyone jumped. Maggie was the first to pick up the phone. "Mommy? Mommy? Mom?"

"Yes, Sweetie!" Said the voice on the other line… even though it didn't sound like her mother's voice… it sounded like…

"You're not my mother!" Maggie practically screamed into the telephone.

"Oh, I guess you're right. I totally forgot. It's 1989…"

"You're the reason Mommy left! You're the one who my Daddy was kissing!" Maggie yelled. 6-year-old-Brighton's jaw dropped. "You're the -"

"That's _enough, _Maggie!" Max said, walking in.

"You're not really going to answer her, are you Daddy? You're not going to talk to her?"

"As a matter of fact, Maggie, I think I am."

10-year-old Maggie (who had long hair at the time which was braided back into a French Braid, which she did herself, was also wearing a light pink dress with yellow flowers on it. Over the dress was a tiny white sweater which barely went past her chest. Under the dress, white stockings and pink flats) started tearing up. She looked at the phone and gave it to Brighton, telling him not to give it to Daddy, which he didn't. Maggie ran to the junk drawer and took out a pair of scissors.

"You better not, Margaret!" Max warned. Fran, on the other line, wanted to know what was happening.

Maggie held up the scissors to the cord on the phone as if to say 'I'll do it. Come one step closer and I will.'

"Margaret Rose! _Hand me the scissors._" Next thing Fran heard was something being knocked down.

"If Mommy's not calling, and you're still kissing that… lady… you don't deserve to have a phone, Daddy!" Maggie said, snipping the phone cord. Max stared at the cord in disbelief, then back at Maggie. "ROOM" he snapped. Maggie threw the scissors down and tears started falling down her cheeks as she ran upstairs.

Max sighed. "Margaret!" He picked up the scissors and started running, but stopped midway through the stairs. "Niles?" he said turning to the door in the kitchen.

"Yes sir?" they both knew where his usual hiding spot was, behind the kitchen door in the kitchen closet.

"Go to the phone in my office and tell the lady on the other line I'll call her back!" And with that, he ran upstairs. He reached her room which was of course locked.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"GO AWAY!" Maggie yelled in between sobs.

"Margaret, we'll have to talk about this sooner or later…"

"LATER!" Maggie yelled, putting her favorite ragdoll (which was named 'Susanna') in her Barbie suitcase. _If mommy's not going to come home to get me, I'll get her. _She told herself, packing her favorite pink sparkly shirt and dark blue boot cut jeans with the sparkles down the side, along with her pink converse.

"Maggie, please talk to me! What's wrong?" Max asked, trying to turn the doorknob.

"Shouldn't that be obvious?" Maggie asked like a brat, packing her yellow dress and yellow flats.

_Ten years old and acting like a bloody 16 year old. _Max thought to himself. "Margaret Rose… you will open this door or… or… or you're grounded!"

"I don't care!" Maggie said, throwing a pillow at the door. She sighed and dug through her closet for some underpants, socks, stockings, and a few more outfits and dresses. Max sighed and sat down next to her door.

"Won't you please talk to me?" Maggie didn't say anything as she added her last pair of jeans to the suitcase. She then dug through the drawers to find the picture of the family that was taken a few weeks ago. She paid special attention to her mother before putting it in the side pocket of the suitcase.

"Maggie, I know you miss your mother, but…"

Maggie opened the door and with a tear stained face yelled "DON'T TALK TO ME! I HATE YOU!"

_Yup… definitely a 16 year old!_ Max thought as he scattered to get up to get in the room. Maggie slammed it in his face before he got in. Max grew very angry and was about to break open the door when he heard Niles screaming from the other room. **"STOP CALLING! HE DOESN'T LIKE YOU! HE'S MARRIED! DAMN!"** Max sighed and ran to his office.

Magge ran up to her dresser and got some leftover Halloween candy for food and pouring it all in the Barbie suitcase. She quickly zipped it up and grabbed her pink pea coat and buttoned it all up, because it was getting cold. She then searched under her bed for the piggy bank she had since she was six. She dumped it all out (because she didn't want to break the bank… maybe it could go to Gracie after she left) and looked at the money. She had actually just learned how to count money. _Twenty-five…thirty five… fourty, fourty-one, fourty-two, sixty-seven… _she started, counting quarters, dimes, nickels, and pennies. _Sixty-eight, sixty nine…_ she looked at the nickel. _Seventy… uh… seventy-four. Yeah, seventy four… seventy five… $1.00! Wowza, a whole dollar! A dollar twenty-five, a dollar fifty, a dollar fifty-one, a dollar fifty-six, a dollar sixty six…. Wow! A half dollar! $2.16… $2.26…$2.27… $2.28… $2.33 Wowie! I'm rich! What else here? A button and a piece of gum. It's Juicy Fruit! _She put the piece of gum in her one pocket and put the $2.33 in her pocket. Then, she shrugged and put the button in with her money, figuring she could get a grown-up to sew it on for her if a button comes off. She looked back at her door that her father was pounding on and opened the window, letting out a deep breath. _I gotta find Mommy… and if she won't come back to get me, I'll get her! _She slowly opened up her window so it wouldn't make that squeaking noise and threw her suitcase down. It went down with a large 'THUD'. She held her breath, but after a minute of nothing happening, she sighed and climbed down the tree quietly and ran off.

**Authors Note: Ugh, what else could go wrong? No, seriously... what else do you think can go wrong? I want your input and opinions. I want to put what you want to see in this story. What do you guys want to see this story end up like, what do you want to see happen, etc. I 3 you guys and thanks sooo much for all your love and support. Thank God my computer's still running and I can continue using it before I get my plug... it just doesn't close right and is very uneven and only opens at a 175 degree obtuse angle or a 5 degree acute angle... and ocassionally wires get crossed and the light on my monitor turns off and I can't see the pic on my screen. BUT it works and that's all that matters. lol. But if something ever happens where I don't update for awhile... KEEP CHECKING BACK! Don't give up on me... because chances are something's just wrong with my computer and I can't update you guys with the reasons or new chapters. xD Love you all :o) xoxo N.B.**


	6. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Hey guys. Good news. I got my old net book computer back! So now... at least for now... I don't have an excuse to not update. Darn. So if I don't update as often as you'd like, leave a review or here's my address so you can kill me. It's 384 *static* *static* *fuzzy screen* *earthquake* *screen goes black* No, really guys... if you thought I was going to put my address out on here... haha you guysss! So gullible.  
**

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

The sound of the telephone rang through the house, waking Brighton up from his nap. He quickly jumped up and groggily answered the phone. "Mom?"

"Yes, darling! It's me."

"MOM!" Brighton practically screamed in the telephone. "You called! Thanks for calling... I was worried. I didn't know where you were or..."

Max walked into the kitchen and saw Brighton on the phone. Max had both anger and love on his face as he took the phone from Brighton, shooing him away, automatically assuming it was this 'Miss . Fine' lady. He breathed, reluctantly putting the phone up to his ear. "Listen here, Miss. Fine, I know you think that there's something between us and that I'm your husband but there's NOTHING going on. And... well... I think it's time that you back off. I am _married, _Miss Fine. _Married!_ well... not for long. I'll have you know my wife asked for a -" He looked at Brighton. "divorce." he whispered. "And it's all your fault. She saw lip gloss on my lips." Max sighed. "But I still love her and I know deep down she loves me too. We'll get through this and we'll get back together. My wife is just angry and she has reason to be. That kiss meant absolutely _nothing _Miss. Fine. _Nothing. _Well, the bottom line is I don't want to see you ever again!" You could hear the hurt in his voice as he said that.

Silence was on the other line. Finally, after what seemed like hours to Max, Sara broke the silence. "Maxwell... it's me."

"Sara?' Max asked, as if he didn't hear her correctly. He automatically perked up. "Darling, I promise, I won't see Miss. Fine ever again. I'll never kiss another woman... I'll never even LOOK at another woman as long as I live. Sara, please come back. I love you. I miss you. The _kids _love you and miss you. It's so hard on them, not knowing where you are! Grace keeps saying 'is mommy on vacaton?' and Brighton and Maggie are spending 24/7 by the phone. Oh, Maggie. I think she's taking it the hardest. Do you want to talk to her? Because I will -"

"Max! Max! Take a breath!" Sara instructed. She sighed. "Max, I am still very hurt you kissed that lady who claimed to be your wife. I thought you were cheating on me. Well... now..." she sighed. "I forgive you ... especially after that monologue you said when you thought I was Miss. Fine... you _did _think I was her, didn't you? You weren't putting on a show?"

"Oh, no darling. Not at all. I love you. That kiss with her meant _nothing._"

"And I believe you... I also believe you kissed her."

"I'm not denying that, love." Max reluctantly admitted, fingering the phone cord.

"I know, I know, everybody makes mistakes and... well... you're still on a very tight string but, I'm thinking of... I'm thinking... Max, I'm thinking of coming home." she said, biting her bottom lip.

"Where are you know?" Max asked immediately.

"Actually, the hotel right around the corner."

"I'll pick you up."

"No, No. I still need to think things over Max. I _forgive_ you, but that doesn't mean I _trust _you. Do you see the difference there Max?"

"Yes, darling. I do. But you _can _trust me! Sara, don't you think you're being a little bit dramatic?" Max asked.

"No Max, you messed up... not me!"

Max rolled his eyes. "You know, you should have called. If not for my sake, then for the children's!"

Silence.

Max knew he said the wrong thing at the wrong time... especially since Sara was contemplating whether she'd come home or not, but Max had a lot to say.

"Sara, you need to come home for the CHILDRENS sake!"

Silence again.

After a while, Sara spoke up, but not with an 'apology' (something they both needed to say to each other), but with a stern "If I don't come home, I want custody of the children."

Max clenched his free hand into a fist. It was as if Sara thought by coming home she was doing him a _favor! _Ha! The _thought _of it! She should come home for the _children! _She was also acting incredibly over-dramatic... as if this was a soap opera. "I'll fight you for them, if you don't come home!" Truth is, it was more than likely after a week or two, she'd realize how mean she was being, come home, apologize (which Max would return) and everything would go back to normal.

There was more silence. "Put Maggie on the phone!"

"Of course. Niles?" Max called to the living room.

"Yes, sir?" Niles asked, walking in. Then he saw him on the phone. He rolled his eyes and snatched the phone. "**HE DOESN'T LIKE YOU!**" Niles yelled into the phone, slamming it down. Max's jaw dropped. "You, sir, need to stop talking to that lady and get Sara back!" he ordered, poking Max's chest. "How could this day get any worse?"

"Hello, Hello!" C.C. Said, walking into the kitchen.

"Wow. You must be a dog. You look like one and have a keen sense of hearing... oh, listen to me." he laughed "'you must be'." he pet her head.

"Watch it, Niles, before I bite your leg." C.C. snapped back. She took off her pea coat to show a revealing V-Neck shirt. Ever since she heard Max was getting a divorce, she couldn't stop trying to seduce him.

"THAT WAS SARA!" Max yelled back, not even noticing C.C. Niles did. He picked up the phone quickly and hit redial. "We were talking about the possibility of getting back together!" Max explained as the phone was ringing.

"Oh..." C.C. Mumbled, putting her coat back on.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up..." Max said into the phone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir!" Niles apologized, feeling red in the face.

"Wouldn't be the first time you messed up. Max, I think it's time to fire the bellhop!" she said, adding her shrill laugh.

"It's alright. I know you were just worried about my marriage... oh, Hi honey. I'm sorry... that was Niles. He thought you were Miss Fine." he put the phone down to his chest. "Get Maggie."

"Of course sir." Niles walked off.

"Sara, I really don't think a divorce is necessary. I already apologized and I feel really bad about it. But, if you want custody of the children, I WILL fight you for it."

"I know you apologized but that doesn't mean I trust you!"

"You've already said that! I told you that kiss meant nothing."

"BUT YOU STILL DID IT!" Sara screamed.

"AND YOU BLOODY SAID EVERYBODY MAKES MISTAKES AND YOU FORGAVE ME!"

"DON'T YELL AT ME, MAX! WHY DO YOU THINK I LEFT?"

"SARA!" Max yelled, then sighed. He put the telephone down and put his hands on the counter, breathing, then picking up the phone. "I'm sorry for yelling... What do you want? For me to crawl on my knees begging for your forgiveness? I love you, Sara. I know you love me. You'll probably come home and this will all blow over... you're probably just upset, and who could blame you? But if you're serious... if you truly are thinking of filing for a divorce and filing for custody, I'll fight you for them."

"SIR!" Niles yelled frantically, running down the stairs, holding a note. "MISS MARGARET IS GONE! I HAD TO BREAK DOWN THE DOOR BECAUSE IT WAS LOCKED, BUT SHE'S GONE!"

"WHAT?" Sara yelled into the phone, obviously hearing this. "AND YOU WANT CUSTODY?"

"YES, I WANT CUSTODY! I WILL FIGHT YOU FOR THE CHILDREN IF WE GET A DIVORCE!" Max screamed into the phone, hanging it up, annoyed by the sound of his own wife's voice. Then, he looked at Niles, at the bottom of the staircase, who was re-reading the note. At the top of the staircase was Brighton, a teary-eyed mess.

**Authors Note: Yes, Yes, I know... a little dramatic. Do you think Max and Sara should get back together? I'm still kind of debating whether they should divorce or not because if they do divorce, Fran marries Max which makes for a shorter story... or I could change that up? Haha Idk. Or, it could be a sad ending, where the ungrateful Sara gets Max. I have a million different endings in my mind, I just don't want this story to be too short. If you ask me, I think this is a lot of Fran's fault. She knew Max was married to Sara, yet she still kissed him and wouldn't back off. But at the same time, Sara is being a ^&(^&*^&# _ (fill in word here) for saying she forgives Max then being... well... a total *#*&%%&*##*$&(*&% _ (fill in word here) lol... but I can see why she'd be upset. Okay, done rambling. Suggestions? What do you want to see happen in this story?**


	7. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Hello, readers! I 3 you all! :o) What happened** **to all of my lovely reviewers? When I started this story, I got a bunch of reviews from a bunch of different people… now I'm only getting 2 or 3 reviews per chapter… mostly 2. I miss you guys… are you still reading? Is my story still interesting for you? If not, give me a suggestion on something you want to see happen. Miss ya'll!**

Max sat at the table, reading and re-reading the note that Maggie left.

Dear Daddy,

I miss mommy very very very very much and I want need to find her. When I do find her, I am going to live with her. I heard you talking about a divors and I want to live with mommy becus she gives me coocies befour bed. You'll nevur find me. Give Grace anything I left behynd.

Love,

Maggie

Max's jaw was dropped. Niles, who was reading over his shoulder, was speechless. Brighton had a mischievous grin on his face. After 5 minutes of complete shock, Brighton finally spoke up. "Ooh, Maggie's in a lot of trouble. Daddy, what are you going to do to her?"

"_Enough, Brighton." _Max said sternly. "Niles, take Brighton to his room"

"Wait!" Brighton said as he was guided up the stairs. "Can I have her room?"

Max sighed and re-read the note… at least twenty times before Niles came back.

"Niles, call the police. Call the FBI. Call the SWAT team. Call the president!" Max said quickly.

"I'll… call 911." Niles said uneasily, dialing a number. "Yes, sir. We have a little girl… just turned ten. She ran away to find her mother…"

Max sighed and sat at the table._ The nerve of Sara… saying 'and YOU want custody?' This is all her fault._

"48 HOURS? WHAT ARE YOU NUTS? SHE'S TEN YEARS OLD FOR GOD'S SAKE! SHE COULD BE IN CENTRAL PARK AT NIGHT… sir." Niles yelled. Max got up and took the phone.

"I swear, officer, I don't care who you are or how many years I'll go to jail for this. Find my little girl or… you don't know what it could mean. YES, that's a threat!" Max slammed the phone down and turned to Niles. "If I were Maggie and was looking for Sara, where would I look?"

"Well, Sara's always at the snooty rich people club." Niles answered. "She's also at the gym pretty frequently."

"Let's start at the club." Max said, taking Niles' wrist and running out the door, taking the convertible. He quickly pulled out of the driveway and drove for about 5 minutes in complete silence, before Niles broke it.

"Sara also goes to the Mall… usually at RoyaltyRich." He suggested, as they pulled into the club. "But she couldn't have possibly traveled that far." Max let out a small 'mhmm' before running in. He first ran to the pool, but didn't find Maggie. Then, he took a good 2 minutes to run to the food court. Nothing. Then, he ran to the Jacuzzi as fast as humanly possible. Nothing. He turned around to see the enormous gym around him and sighed.

"Why doesn't Sara just use the bloody gym here instead of wasting money at the other place?" he asked himself, swerving around the equipment and machines as if he was in a maze. "Nothing!" he yelled out in frustration. He checked the Tennis Court next, followed by the Volleyball court, the ceramics studio, the Art Museum, and every other room he could find in that building. Nada. Nothing. Zip.

Max's face got red from anger as he ran to the car and didn't even speak to Niles. He was mad at Maggie, Sara, and himself. He drove for about two minutes before seeing a small girl rolling a Barbie suitcase behind her. "That's her! That's Maggie!" Max called out, pulling over. He quickly got out. "Margaret! Come here!" Maggie turned around to see him and quickly ran in the middle of the traffic.

"Maggie!" Max called out, running after her. She almost got to the other side when she saw a car coming toward her. She let out an ear-piercing screech and Max ran as fast as possible toward her, cursing under his breath at the driver. Max got to Maggie and pushed her to the grassy area just in the nick of time. Unfourtunatly, that car hit Max, sending him 2 cars away. He could hear Niles scream 'Sir!', but he was quickly unconscious.

_**-2 Days Later -**_

Max awoke to the sound of… well… nothing. He just woke up to see a machine next to him and a TV infront of him and a curtain on the other side of him.

"Oh, hey, you're waking up!" said a voice on the other side of the curtain. Max used all of his strength to move the curtain where he saw a lady. "Nice to meet you. I'd love to stay and talk, but I can't… ya see, I'm leaving in a week, but I'm trying to seduce the doctors so they me out early. They say there might be a problem with my brain… but they're obviously wrong. I'm fine!"

Max looked at the lovely lady next to him. She had abnormally big hair and it seemed as if she had cut her hospital gown to show her legs. _Fran._ His roommate was FRAN! He recognized her, but she didn't recognize him because he was so bandaged up. This must have been fate.

"I'm sure you've heard of the jail shooting? Yes? Oh, you probably can't speak… well… that was me. But I was wrongfully put in jail. Ya see, my husband…" she paused. "Never mind. It's a long story… and you wouldn't understand anyway. Heck, I don't understand." She said, honking out a laugh. "Well I was shot in the head and first they told me that I was fine but then they took some X Rays and there was something wrong with my brain." Her face dropped. "And… I lost my husband… and my babies… and I'm pretty sure everyone in my life hates me now. And I'll never get my husband back…" she sighed, but then perked up. "But I'm trying to find the sunny side of this situation. Can you see a sunny side, here, Mistuh…" she said, hoping he'd fill in. "Oy, I feel like I'm talking to myself." She said, strutting over to him and removing the bandages over his mouth. She smiled at him and looked at his mouth, then back at his eyes. Fear, love, confusion, and desire in her eyes. "Mistuh Sheffield?"

This had to be fate.


	8. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Cha Cha Cha Cha Cha Cha! I got more read-ers! ... Um… that was my attempt to write me doing the cha cha conga line thing… haha… umm… FAIL! No, but honestly… I'm soooo glad I got more readers… AND THEY REVIEW! That calls for a little cha-cha-ing, no? …Okay, Okay, I'm a little weird… but how can you have fun in this world if you're 100% normal? Everybody's weird to some extent… they HAVE to be! … Or is it just me?**

**Okay, I have to apologize for my lack of update for a few days. I had a 102 degree fever for 3 days. And on the 5****th**** I believe it was, I posted chapter 8….and on the had 6****th**** … I had nothing to do…but… well… ya see… um… I have a good, logical explanation … um… but… I just have to think of one. So, while I'm trying to make one up… ER… I MEAN … while I'm trying to organize my reasons and write an easy-to-read essay… enjoy the chapter if it doesn't suck too much.**

**P.S. Are guys and girls allowed to share hospital rooms? I think they are, right? I mean, this isn't gradeschool… but, If not… whoops. **

"Yes, Miss. Fine! It's me." Mr. Sheffield said, sitting up, and looking at her eyes. He leaned in for a kiss but Fran's eyes filled with tears as she turned around, walked away, and pushed her hair back. "What's wrong? I thought you were interested?"

"I am, I am, Mistuh Sheffield, but…" she sighed and turned around. "I thought I would never have to see you again!"

"Well!" Max said, shocked.

"No, No Mistuh Sheffield, it's nothing like that. It's just that… I was thinking that after this whole hospital visit I could just go home to live with my mother and not have to see you again and have to go through the heartbreak of… thinking what could've been."

"It can be, Miss. Fine! Sara and I are getting a divorce!" Max said hopefully.

Fran's jaw dropped. "Oh, no!" she cried, throwing her hands up to her face. "It's all my fault!"

"No, Miss. Fine, no. It's not your fault at all!"

"Face it, Max, wouldn't you two be together had you never met me?" Fran asked.

"No, we wouldn't!" Fran raised her eyebrow. "I mean, probably not." Fran kept looking at Max. "Maybe." Fran's hands covered her face again as her head drooped. "Okay… we would be together… but Sara over reacted and was too jealous and too mean and you showed me that! I would have to live with that for the rest of my life had you not showed up!"

"You wouldn't have known had I not showed up!" Fran said, and Max had to agree.

"I was just thinking that on October 13th, I'd get the job at the bridal shop, and then Sara would…" Fran sniffled and stopped herself. "And then I could just stay at the shop since you'd never marry me anyway." Fran started bawling now. "I mean, I wouldn't forget you but…"

Max grabbed a hold of Fran's wrist and motioned her to sit on his bed. He wrapped his arms around Fran as she cried into his bandaged chest. "Shh, shh, it's okay. We're getting a divorce – me and Sara – and… wait! Sara would what?"

"Huh?"

"You'd get a job at a bridal shop and then Sara would what?"

Fran sighed. _I have to make the choice now. If I tell Max now, I still might marry him, right? They were getting a divorce, right? No… it'd be on account of me and I wouldn't let that. Damn my good morals. And, he'd probably realize how much he loves her and take her back… I wish that was me. _"And… Sara would die." Fran whispered.

"Excuse me?" Max said, not sure he heard correctly.

"And Sara would die!" Fran said, a little louder. Max's jaw dropped as he jumped up, instantly wincing from the pain of his wounds and some wires getting disconnected. They both heard a loud beeping sound and knew some nurses were coming.

"You want Sara to die? What, would you kill her? You're actually insane! I thought we were making progress!"

"Max, we are, you don't understand!"

"When I first met you I thought 'Okay, she's crazy. She has a mental issue. Then, as time went on I thought 'am I attracted to her? Do I love her? This… hooker?"

Fran's jaw dropped and she narrowed her eyes angrily.

"And NOW, Miss. Fine, NOW…" suddenly, a doctor and a nurse came in. "What are you doing out of bed?" She asked Max. "And what have you done to your gown?" She asked Fran. "And are you doing IN Mister. Sheffield's bed?"

"Well, that's where I've been trying to get for 5 years…" Fran mumbled, wiping the sides of her mouth and getting up, embarrassed.

Max's jaw dropped. "I WANT TO SWITCH ROOMS!" he yelled. "I WANT A RESTRAINING ORDER!"

"No, Mistuh Sheffield, wait!" she said as the doctor rushed her out of the room, not waiting to hear her side of the story… mostly because he was a billionaire and she looked like a hooker. "I love you!"

Max angrily stepped forward but winced in pain as the nurse lowered him down in his bed.

"Mistuh Sheffield, on December 3rd, 1989 Sara's going to die!" **(A.N. you wanted me to write that…)** Fran was rushed out of the room and Max looked at the stunned and scared nurse… the nurse who earlier had told Fran she believed her. The nurse quickly rushed after Fran and Max sat there, stunned. He was scared, sweating, his heart was beating a million times per minute, and speechless (but only for a minute) he quickly picked up the bedside phone and called 911.

"Yes, officer? The lady who got shot at the jail shooting, Miss. Fine, you already have her records for the first time a few weeks ago, threatened to… to kill my wife Sara Sheffield. This lady is a lunatic! …NO, not my wife, Miss. Fine! is the lunatic. Yes, The hit date will be December 3rd. Please protect her, sir! PLEASE! … No, no, no. I know you heard about our problems on the news. We're getting a divorce but I still love her. What? No! Stop asking me about my personal life. I don't care if I am a Famous Broadway Producer, this is not the gossip hotline! …DO YOU WANT ME TO REPORT YOU? …No, I don't know Miss. Fine's first name. Goodbye!" he said, so quickly his words almost got jumbled. He hung up the phone and just sat there and cried, fearing for his wife's life. 

**Authors Note: Don't worry nannyandpotocrazy, I thought of a way to incorporate your suggestion in, but in one of the last chapters. Same with you Allison-nannyluverchannel and many of my other lovely readers.**

**P.S. if you ever see me writing something like 'I 3 you all' I actually am writing I heart you all but the little half triangle doesn't show up.**

**Review?**


	9. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: *creeps out* Uhh.. H – Hey guys… you guys... um… I – I can expl-pl-ain why I haven't u-updated in a w-while. Ya see… um… I was at school the other day and I opened my locker, yeah, and when I opened the locker I saw this blue portal on the bottom… so out of plain curiosity of course I jumped in the portal and then slid down this topsy-turvy slide and about 5 minutes later I ended up in… in NARNIA! Yeah, and there they needed my help because Susan got hurt and couldn't be the queen anymore and the White Witches daughter (did you know she had a daughter?) Made everything winter again, yeah! So, I had to fight the bad witch by giving her Turkish Delight with poison in it, which I got from the frozen lake in… the land of Oz! (Move over, Dorothy!) Yes, I had to travel to Oz, too… it sucked. I had to chop the ice on the frozen lake with an axe and then fly back to Narnia to kill the witch… I almost died in the process! Now I'm the queen of Narnia… But, I'm back now!  
**

**Okay… here's another reason I haven't updated. When I feel inspired to write a chapter (like when I've just watched a Nanny episode or marathon or when I see someone writing) I write better. When I feel I have to write a chapter, it's not as good. I don't like giving you guys bad chapters… This one I feel I have to write, so it may not be as good… but you never know?**

**Does anyone read my authors notes? Let me know in a review!**

"Yes, officer, can I help you?" Sylvia asked, opening the door to her apartment. She saw the officer with his arm around Fran's shoulders. He was wearing some dark sunglasses and a hat. Fran's arms were crossed and she couldn't make eye contact with her mother. She could feel Sylvia's eyes on her though.

"Yes, is this your daughter?" The Police Officer asked.

"No. I've never seen her before in my life!" Sylvia said immediately. Fran's jaw dropped.

"Maaa!"

"Yes, that's my daughter." Sylvia sighed, grabbing Fran's wrist and guiding her inside. Fran immediately went into the kitchen, acting as if she didn't care about the world.

"You're daughter threatened to kill Miss. Sara Sheffield." The Police informed her.

"Oh my Gawd!" Sylvia said, inviting him in and sitting down.

"When we asked how old she was, she said 17." The Police Officer then leaned into her. "We didn't believe her… but not even the FBI could find out her age so we decided to bring her home to you. Do you, by chance, have her birth certificate or anything?"

"She burned it." Sylvia answered.

"How old is your daughter, Miss…?"

"Fine."

"Fine." The Officer repeated.

"She's… uh…" she turned to Fran, who was giving her a hopeful glare. "I don't know?" Sylvia tried. The Officer sighed and motioned for Fran to come over to him, which Fran did.

"I've tried to give you all the chances in the world…" the Officer said, handcuffing her behind her back. "Now you're going to jail!"

"No, Officer, please… I didn't mean anything by it!" Fran tried, only to be guided to the door.

"NO! Officer, please!" Sylvia pleaded before he was able to open the door. "I'm sure we can discuss this!"

"There's nothing to discuss. Neither of you are cooperating so I have no choice but to lock this… Miss. Fine lady up!"

"What did I do?" Sylvia asked.

"Miss. Fine, not Mrs. Fine!" The Cop said, annoyed. Sylvia nodded.

"Ma! Do something!" Fran pleaded as he guided her out.

"Fran, there's nothing I can do… maybe I can get you to a Mental Hospital instead… maybe that's good for you!"

"MA! I'm NOT crazy!" Fran said, but it seemed Sylvia had given up on her and walked away.

"Officer, I'm a minor!" Fran tried. The officer laughed and Fran frowned. She was then guided out the door and out of the apartment building. The Officer opened the back door and shoved Fran inside. He took off his sunglasses.

"Petuh?" Fran said, not believing that the Officer who stood up for her before was doing this. Peter gave her a look as if to say 'I'm Sorry'.

"Petuh, nobody else believes me anymore… I need you to believe me." Fran tried.

"That's Officer Micheals to you." He said coldly, getting in the front seat and driving away, repeating Fran's rights on the drive.

**-MEANWHILE—**

Sylvia sat on the couch, looking at the black TV screen. She was holding a large cookie. _How could I do that to my own daughter? My own flesh and blood? I just walked away as if she was some criminal… I don't care what the evidence says… she's not a criminal! I've lived with her for how many years and she's always been a good girl. Maybe… maybe time travel does exist in the future? How does that help me now, though?_

Suddenly, she heard three knocks on the door. Sylvia didn't want to see anyone right now, but knew it was rude not to answer the door. After all, what if – by some chance – it was Fran and the officer? She managed to drag her depressed self to the door and open it. There she saw a thin lady with short blonde hair and a visor dressed to the nines in a white tennis outfit. "Yeah, so, can I help you?" Sylvia asked the beautiful lady, whom she was a bit jealous of.

The lady was taken back a bit as she stared at the frumpy old lady in her nightgown. "Hello yes, Miss… is this Miss… Francine Fine's house?" she asked, reading a small sheet of paper she had.

"Not anymore it ain't… what's it to you?" Sylvia asked, taking a bite of her cookie.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Sara Sheffield… may I come in?" she asked, taking a step inside.

"No." Sylvia said, blocking her path. She knew exactly who Sara Sheffield was. She was the reason for this mess.

"Very well… you're daughter broke into my house, stole my husband, is causing a divorce among me my husband and I… and now I hear is threatening to kill me?" Sara explained.

"I don't blame her… I'd want Maxwell Sheffield too!" Sylvia said, closing the door on her. She didn't need to hear this right now. Sara put her hands up to stop the door from being closed.

"No, please, Miss… I need to talk to Francine for my own health… do you know where she is now?"

"Yes. Thanks to you she was taken to the big house on Main Street!" Sylvia said sternly.

"Oh my!" Sara said, placing a hand over her mouth. Sylvia was now annoyed by the fakeness of this lady… if she was being fake.

"Oh my!" she mimicked.

"Why didn't she go to the one on Second Street? It's closer?" Sara wondered.

"Well, Einstein, would you want to go to the same place you just got shot a few weeks ago?" Sylvia asked. Sara shook her head.

"Well… thank you for your help. I'll just be on my way." She said, turning to walk away. Sylvia slammed the door after her and Sara walked to her car, got in, and drove.

After about 15 minutes, she arrived at the police station where she saw Fran waiting in the waiting area, just looking around. Sara smiled at her and waved shyly. Fran took this as if Sara was making fun of her. Fran smirked at her. Sara let it go, figuring Fran was just not well and walked past her to the counter where she saw a bigger lady.

"Hi, Miss."

The lady glared at her. _Nobody is nice today. _"I'm Sara Sheffield." The lady still glared at her. "I'd like to drop the charges on Francine Fine?"

Fran perked up and looked behind her. Sara looked at Fran and smiled, filling out some paperwork and handing it back. She then walked up to Fran.

"Hello."

"Hi…" Fran said.

"May I drive you home?" Sara asked. Fran quietly nodded and walked out, sticking her tongue out at one of the officers who was being rude to her earlier that hour. They both got into the car.

"I'm Sara Shef-"

"I know who you are…" Fran mumbled.

"I'm not mad at you, Francine…" Sara explained.

"Call me Fran"

Sara pulled into a classy restaurant nearby and closed her eyes, squeezing the wheel and biting her bottom lip. "Would you like something to eat?"

"I don't have money."

"I'll pay." Sara offered, getting out and opening Fran's door. Fran then got out and walked inside where they sat down at a nearby table. The waiter came by and offered them both Menu's. Fran took one and realized she couldn't read any of this Italian, so she asked for a kids menu.

"So… why do you want my husband?" Sara asked Fran, looking at her and back at her Menu oddly.

"He's my husb… never mind. I'm sorry. I won't ever talk to him again." Fran whispered.

"No… no I don't want that!" Sara reached over and grabbed Fran's arm. "You two obviously have something between you and I don't want to be the reason for your unhappiness. It's weird…it's like… I have some sort of realization about you that Max and you are meant for each other and, despite… everything… you are meant to take care of my kids. I'm just wondering… why do you want to… kill me?" she asked, surprised at how calm she's being. Fran sighed.

"I've had a realization about you too. You're not the person I thought you were. I mean, I always knew you were a good mother because when I was the na – the… Gnat Swatter…" Fran covered up. "The kids always talked about you."

"When did we ever hire you to swat Gnats?"

"It's complicated. Anyway… I don't want to kill you. I know you don't believe me now, but on December 3rd, you'll go to that fancy shmancy rich peoples club, and you'll get into a bad car accident… and…" Sara gasped and looked at Fran in disbelief. Tears formed in her eyes. "…yeah."

"Are you sure? I mean… that's impossible… how do you know?"

"Because… I'm from the future." Fran said.

Sara sighed, it was as if a huge weight were lifted all her shoulders. "Oh, you're insane!" she concluded. "There's no such thing as time travel!" She told Fran.

"Evidently, there is. I'm not… a Gnat Swatter… gross. I'm the nanny from the future… and then Max's wife in the future. Sara, you have to believe me."

"Strangely… I do." Sara said, putting her Menu down and shooing off the waiter who was coming to them. "I can't die, Fran!" she said.

"You won't if you don't go to the club. Max loves you!"

"But he also loves you, Fran, and I don't want to ruin that!"

"Wow… and here I thought you were a selfish S.O.B." Sara frowned at her. "He loves you!"

Sara sighed and started crying.

**A.N: So who do you think should be with Maxwell? Leave a comment. Does anyone read my authors notes? Please tell me. I'm thinking of using nannyandpotocrazy's suggestion to resolve this (see her comment about present Max, Niles, etc) What do you think? Does anyone read my authors notes?**


	10. Chapter 11

Max paced the living room, walking back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. Maggie was standing up near the side table on the phone, mumbling something. Grace was on the living room couch, silent and depressed, fingering the swirly white cord. Brighton couldn't even stand to be in that house, and he was out on the road looking all over. Suddenly, Niles came in and hung his coat in the closet. Everybody immediately looked up and looked at him desperately, waiting for some type of information or just an update, at the very least. Niles looked at their hopeful faces and sadly shook his head. Maggie sighed and returned to her phone conversation; she was speechless.

"I went to Sylvia's, Val's, The Beauty Parlor in Queens, all the local shopping malls and even Yetta's! Nobody has seen her." Niles reluctantly informed Max.

Max sat on the couch, his hands covering his head which was drooped down over his legs. "I just don't understand, Niles. Everything was going great… we were happily married, the kids were happy... why would she leave? I know she was mad at me, but…"

"You know how moody women can be, sir…" Niles explained.

"Niles, this is no laughing matter!" Max said sternly.

"Well, perhaps, sir, it wasn't her who made the choice to leave. Maybe something has happened." Niles thought nervously.

Maggie spoke a quick 'Thank You' into the phone and hung up. Everybody looked at her anxiously, and she frowned, trying to process the information.

"Who was that?" Max asked when he couldn't wait any longer.

"The hospital… apparently there's a nurse there that looked at a Francine Fine's record. Fran got shot…"

"WHAT!" Max screamed.

"Ten years ago…" Maggie continued, making Max sigh with relief. "And apparently she was married to you back then… and was facing a horrible decision of some sort? And she lost her babies…"

"She never told me she got… shot! And why would her file be under 'Fine'? My Gosh, that woman's delusional!" Max concluded.

"Fran?" Maggie asked, shocked.

"No, the nurse!"

"Or maybe… Fran's at the hospital. Maybe something's wrong!" Niles thought out loud.

"No, Niles, nothing can be wrong. I've already lost one love, I cannot lose another!" Max said. "Plus, the nurse said it was ten years ago!"

The teary-eyed Grace ran upstairs in fear and Maggie ran after her. Max ran to get the closet to get his coat and ran outside in the freezing, pouring rain. "But I need to know for sure." Max closed the door behind him. Suddenly, he screamed in terror and then there was silence.

Brighton pulled up into the driveway just in time to see Niles run out to see what was wrong. When he closed the door, it happened yet again. A yellow light from the sun blinded Brighton and he heard Niles let out a scream…. A girly, high pitched shriek actually, but that's beside the point.

Brighton's heart dropped, and he instantly became sweaty, his heart pounding faster than it should. He felt like crying, and not just because he was afraid for Niles. Thoughts raced through his head and he didn't know what to do or say. He quickly texted Maggie and Gracie to come outside, not thinking straight. He just didn't want to walk near that spot where a light seemed to abduct his butler. This must be a dream, this must be a dream, this must be a dream… Brighton thought as he saw his two sisters open the door. Their eyes met and he motioned for them to come close to the car, but then he panicked as a thought came into his head.

"GUYS! GET BACK INSIDE!" Brighton yelled from the car. It was too late.

"Thanks Not-So-Bright-on, but I don't need to take orders from my kid brother." Maggie screamed to him, and Grace, who was behind her, kind of just shook her head. "Any news on Fran?"

Brighton folded his arms and frowned, deciding not to warn them, after all. Maggie waited patiently for an answer, getting angrier by the second that Brighton wasn't responding. Maggie frowned and closed the door, fully prepared to run to the car and punch her little brother. This was FRAN, for heavens sake! She needed information and she needed it now. She closed the door behind her and once again, a bright light blinded Brighton and both his sisters were gone. Brighton smiled for a second, thinking 'who's laughing now?' and then his smile turned into a shocked expression. What had he done? What did he do to his sisters? He could've prevented this! Brighton's heart started pounding again, a million times per second. Thoughts raced through his head of how he was such a horrible brother and how could he do this? He quickly opened the door and raced to the spot where his family was abducted. He figured 'wherever they're going, I'm going with them!'

Nothing happened.

He jumped on the spot, yelling at the spot, gathering plants and stuff to put weight on the spot. Trying everything to be with his family.

Nothing happened.

He opened and closed the door.

Nothing happened.

He physically went inside the house, closed the door, opened the door, went back outside, and closed the door behind him.

Nothing happened.

He sat there, crying on the spot.

**I'm back! Wahooo! Let's just hope and pray that…. Problem…. Never happens again. Thank you sooo much to all who've been supporting me and praying for me and saying Jesus loves me… you all honestly have no idea what that means to me. So at least for now, I'm back, and so glad to be back! **** I love you all sooo much. Where do you think the family was taken? Leave a review 3**

**P.S. Sorry this chapter was so short!**


	11. Chapter 12

**Be sure to read my new, revised chapter 11 before reading this chapter!**

"DADDY?" the teary-eyed Grace called after 5 minutes of silence. Maggie put her hands on Gracie's shoulders, squinting because the sun was blinding her. She needed to find her family. They were in Times Square, and it was unusually empty. Not one person was on the street, not one person was in a car… nobody was honking their horn and screaming at the person in front of them, nobody was quickly walking down the street, nobody was talking into a payphone… it seemed as if not one person was even in New York! "BRIGHTON? NILES?" Gracie called again.

"Grace, they obviously can't hear you!" Maggie pointed out, angrily. She was tired, scared, nervous, and felt like crying. It was so quiet, it was scary. Maggie could drop a pin and hear it if she wanted to. A white piece of paper blew in front of them and Maggie caught it, reading it, hoping for some kind of information.

_**Phil's Taxi Service:**_

_**Available whether you need a ride or not!**_

…_**Seriously, we get no business, we're never too busy.**_

_**We'll abduct you right off the street if you don't give us business.**_

_**Call: 555-7329 for more information**_

_**24 Hour Airport Service**_

_**.com**_

Creepy, but it was the only way to get around. Maggie read over the note at least ten more times before deciding it was the only choice… even though it seemed completely unsafe. Maggie walked over to the payphone and put a quarter in. "Are you sure we shouldn't wait for Brighton?"

"That troll? He's the one that sent us here in the first place. He can find his own way!" Maggie looked around the empty New York one more time, figuring she'd never see anything like that again, before a mans voice came on the other line.

"Yeah? So? Can I help you?" The man asked.

"Hi, yes please, can we have a taxi cab in Times Square near The M&M factory?" Maggie asked, hoping she was being socially correct, since she never actually called for a taxi cab before.

"Wha -? Umm…. Yes, yes of course! Be right there… ohmigosh… LOU WE HAVE BUSINESS!" the man said to a coworker.

Maggie kind of giggled and hung up. By the time she turned around, a taxi cab was on the street. Maggie and Grace looked at the cab driver in disbelief. How had he gotten there so fast? He was an overweight man, must have been over 300 pounds, and about 6'4. He was missing at least 3 teeth, and he had one gold tooth… but that didn't really stand out, since all his teeth were yellow. He was also bald, and his shirt was a dirtied white with pizza stains. His jeans were too low on his waist, and he seemed to be drooling over how pretty Maggie was. He'd probably never seen a girl this close up, Maggie figured. Wasn't he at all surprised about how empty Times Square was? Maggie smiled, showing her blindingly white teeth and sat on the grimy, greasy seats, and Grace sat on her lap, refusing to sit on the seats. Maggie ordered the driver to drive to their home address, and they sat in silence. Maggie dragged her finger across the window, which was so dusty she couldn't even see out of it. She then looked at her finger and almost barfed; wiping it on a handkerchief she had in her purse.

"You know, you might get more business if you cleaned up a little…" Maggie suggested in disgust. The man looked up into the mirror, shooting them an angry glare. Maggie was immediately silenced.

Once they arrived in their neighborhood, Maggie ordered the driver to let them off there, handing him a $100 dollar bill, because she didn't know how much a taxi actually cost. The man kept driving, though, no matter how much Maggie and Gracie protested. "I said, let us out!" Maggie said.

"You're the first pretty girl I've ever been this close to!" The man started. Maggie smiled and tucked some hair behind her ear before frowning and dropping her jaw, beginning to open the door. "I'm not letting you go." He said, once he saw what they were trying to do. He began to drive so fast, that they were sucked into the seats and couldn't move. "And don't forget, I know where you live. If you protest again I could hurt your whole family." Maggie swallowed, deciding to at least save Gracie somehow… somehow…

After an hour, the cab driver had low gas. He began to slow down and pull into a station. Maggie opened the door and threw Grace out. Grace limped off, but she would be fine. Maggie sighed with relief. The cab driver frowned angrily and opened his mouth to yell at Maggie. "It's me you want!" Maggie yelled. "Let her go, she's only twelve!"

"But she can tell someone!"

"We don't know your name or where you live! We don't even know your license plate number!" Maggie yelled tearfully. The cab driver sighed and looked at her through the rear view mirror. "You better hope she doesn't do anything to get me in trouble or else…" he let his finger slide across his neck, as if to say 'you're dead'. Maggie gulped. The cab driver locked the doors and pumped his gas. When he came back, he looked at the frightened Maggie and hit her over the head with something. She was knocked out.

_**Meanwhile…. **_

"Okay, so we're home now…" Max said as he walked into his mansion. "So why does everything look so different?"

"And why does the calendar say 1989?" Niles asked, observing the calendar on the night stand.

Max walked into the kitchen. "I thought Fran redid the kitchen!" He said. "Niles, start the hot tub for me, I need to relax." Niles nodded and went upstairs.

Suddenly, a 1989-version-of-Maxwell-Sheffield walked through the door and looked at his older self in shock.

_**Meanwhile (again)…**_

Maggie woke up groggily, looking all around her. She was in a tiny, gray room. The one window was locked with bars. She was sitting on a cold, uncomfortable chair with her hands handcuffed to a cold, gray table. The cab driver came into the room and smiled. He closed the door, and Maggie looked into his eyes frightened. "Where am I?" she asked, then immediately thought about Gracie. Where was she? Was she going to tell someone? Was she going to get me killed? The cab driver kicked the chair underneath Maggie so she fell.

"Welcome home…" The cab driver said.


	12. Chapter 13

**Wow! I really SUCK! ... I'm not going to make up some lame excuse or lie about 'family problems', I was just a mixture of lazy and bored... But when i did have that problem awhile ago and didn't update in forever, that was true... But I'm back and I'm SORRY! If you want to kill me my address is *]^}%|€_|{^{~#]*]%}|*]... Lol jk, you didn't really think I'd put my address out there with at least 20 people who want to kill me, didya? Lol anyway here we go...**

"Home? This is not home... Not even close! I live in a mansion! I live a much better life than you could ever live!" she decided that she wouldn't give him the satisfaction and be afraid... Even If it killed her... Oh god, she hoped he wouldn't kill her. The man grew beet red and raised his hand. She closed her eyes, it was an involuntary reaction! Then she immediately threw him a glare. He responded by throwing her the hardest smack in the face anyone had ever received. "I live with an abusive boyfriend!" she lied. "you're going to have to do waaaayyy better than that!"

"Oh don't worry, I intend to!" The man said. Just his voice made Maggie shudder out of fear and hatred. He kneeled down to where Maggie was sitting, arms lifted above her head, hands tied to the table. "If you want to live a full life, you'll do as I say!" Maggie took notice he didn't say 'a full and HAPPY life', she just frowned at him and he immediately connected his mouth with hers. She fount back as best she could, making sure not to open her mouth. She turned her head side to side and spat in his face. "you stupid bi -" he stopped himself. Instead he said 'get ready for tonight' and walked over to a little refrigerator which was about 6 feet away from the table. That was the only sign of 'good' here. He opened it. "Every week you will get four raw hamburger patties and a bottle of tap water." This was something Maggie was NOT used to. She was used to fine chocolate cake and lobster and smoked ham and potatoes, beans, bread, stew and milk prepared by Niles, but she didn't tell him that. She gave him an 'are you serious?' looked and rolled her eyes and looked away, which made him even angrier. He took a raw hamburger patty and smushed it in her face. 'Make that three' he said, leaving the room. Maggie waited until he left and cried.

Meanwhile

Present Maxwell looked at past Maxwell in complete confusion. "...hi" he said after 2 minutes of silence. "I can't believe it!"

"Phenominal!" Past Maxwell declared.

"I actually have a long lost twin brother..."

"I can't believe my mother didn't tell me after all these years! Did they put you up for adoption?"

"...No... I figured they had put YOU up for adoption."

"How... Odd. Is it possible that we were both put up for adoption?"

"Possibly..." present Max stated. "So tell me about you..." he ordered, sitting on the couch.

"well my childhood was horrible, my dad cheated on my mom with his secretary... But we were rich! Ummm... I got a job as a broadway producer, And then I married a gorgeous woman named Sara and I love her DEARLY! And I have 3 children, Brighton, Maggie, and Gracie... I have a butler named Niles who was my best friend growing up!"

Present Max stared at him for a minute before busting out in laughter. He figured past max must be joking.

Suddenly, Sara walked in the door. "Max!" she walked through the door, purse in hand, not noticing the Max duplicate. "I went to visit that Fran lady and she told me I was going to die!"

"SARA!" Present Max screamed with excitement running up to hug her.

"You know my wife?" past Max asked, getting a little jealous.

"She's not YOUR wife, man, she's mine!" Max said holding her and leaning in for a kiss. Sara shrieked and pushed the older Max off of her.

"That's funny but actually she's MY w-" past Max started.

"What's going on darling?" Sara asked, confusion filling her face. Both Max's simultaneously told her that they had no idea, and they looked at each other, growing kind of annoyed.

"This is a miracle!" Niles said, coming down the stairs. He had been snooping, again.

"Oh my darling, it's so wonderful to see you alive and happy again!" present Max said, kissing her neck.

"Oh God, so it IS true. Alive again... I'm going to die like Fran said!" she broke down and started to sob and pushed present Max away. Present Max wanted her to be in his arms again. She looked up. "Why are there two of you?" she asked between sobs.

"Allow me to introduce my long lost twin brother!" Past Max said proudly.

She looked at them in complete confusion for a second, her face growing redder by the minute because of the tears that were flooding down her face. She then returned to her sobbing bit. "I'm not ready to die!"

"That Fran person is probably delusional, darling! There are no such things as fortune tellers!" Past Max sat by her, comforting her .

"SHE'S A TIME TRAVELER!" she cried. "And I believe her..."

"I think we need to get you to a therapist or a doctor or something..." Past Max decided, helping her up.

"I don't need a doctor," Sara yelled, fighting past Max off herself. "I need to never leave this house again! I need to... I need to... I need to not DIE! Why won't you believe me, baby?"

"I won't let that happen again, darling, I'll jump in front of that car MYSELF and... FRAN? Where is she?" Present Max asked.

"Umm... I dropped her off at that obnoxious woman's house!" Sara said.

"Sylvia!" Max had every intention if letting Sara go, but couldn't for the life of him. "I can't wait to have my past wife meet my modern wife! Let's go!" Max was able to get Sara into the passenger seat and him in the drivers seat and he drove away, leaving past Max there in complete and utter confusion. Max couldn't stop talking the entire time, he didn't even think to ask why she was alive. Nothing clicked. He didn't think about who he was going to choose - Sara or Fran...

As he was driving to Sylvia's, he saw a bruised Gracie walking on the side of the road. He did 't believe it at first, but when she was jumping up and down trying to get his attention he knew. She ran to the car and Max didn't even pay attention to her tear stained face. "Sara, allow me to introduce you to the young woman Grace has grown up to be!"

"That's not Grace..." everyone had mixed feelings... Excitement, confusion, fear... Grace looked at her mother for the first time since she was two.

"That's not mom!" Grace said, it wasn't logical! She didn't believe it. She believed everything else hat happened today, the empty times square, getting sucked into a parallel universe, being kidnapped, but not this. This was too much, and she didn't want to be hurt and then realize it wasn't true and this was all one big illusion or it was a dream or it was true but wasn't her… She looked like her mother, from the pictures... But there was no way. Her father had just made a mistake, and picked up a Sara look alike, since it was about the time of year that her mother had passed. Only one thing was on her mind right now, anyway. "Maggie is in trouble!"

**Did this chapter end too fast? I think it did. Who do your think Max will end up with?**


End file.
